


Ее Чудовище

by Jenna24Fo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna24Fo/pseuds/Jenna24Fo
Summary: Находясь в плену Гидры, Тони и подумать не могла, что обретёт союзника. О том, что этот союзник станет ее ручным Чудовищем и подавно. Но жизнь не сказка о Красавице и Чудовище, и для начала следует выбить дурь из капитана Роджерса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 32





	1. Любопытство

Иногда Тони не понимала, чем так провинилась в предыдущей жизни, что теперь судьба год за годом подкидывала ей все больше и больше дерьма. Нет, конечно, в предыдущие жизни и судьбу она никогда не верила, как и в божью помощь, но таким вопросом задавалась все чаще и чаще.

Ее до сих пор трясло. Стив снова избил и изнасиловал ее часов пять назад, но дрожь не проходила. А ещё в оборудованной для нее мастерской было подозрительно холодно. Чертов ублюдок решил поиздеваться над ней вдоволь. Она лучше заболеет и умрет от переохлаждения, нежели примет сторону этого гидровского высерка и будет вооружать Гидру. Нет.

Никогда в жизни.

_Никогда, Роджерс._

Она никогда не предаст свои принципы и друзей.

Не предаст, как это сделал _он._

***

Тони мечтала выпить. Хотя бы стакан виски, и ее расшатанные нервы придут в норму, а мозг будет работать в привычном режиме, и она обязательно придумает, как незаметно собрать костюм. Однажды такое уже прокатило, и Тони с болью в сердце вспоминала те дни и ночи, когда она с Инсеном под камерами собирала детали своей первой ниточки наружу.

Теперь ей следовало повторить это. Но в этом Аду на этот раз она одна, и Ад, на удивление, холодный, как и сам бывший Капитан Сосулька ныне Капитан Предатель.

За полгода Тони привыкла чаще молчать. За полгода Тони привыкла сдерживать слезы и стоны, прогибаясь под Роджерсом. За полгода Тони привыкла к постоянному насилию и даже умудрялась получать свое мазохистское удовольствие, наблюдая за потугами Стива выдавить из нее хотя бы один стон, крик или слезы.

Она ни разу не умоляла его прекратить. Не дождется. Она буквально отключалась от происходящего, научившись не обращать внимание на то, как и что делает с ней Стив, однажды даже притащивший своего отмороженного дружка. Она не силилась вспомнить, делал тот что-то, но, кажется, нет. Наверное, разучился за годы обнулений.

Впервые она ощущала полное равнодушие к сексу.

В общем-то, сексом она это и не считала.

Ее часто посещали мысли о Пеппер и Роуди. Она искренне надеялась, что те вовремя успели сбежать и сейчас заботятся друг о друге, а Хэппи не отсвечивает и присматривает за пацаном Паркером. Она не волновалась за других мстителей, но были люди, которые должны были держаться от Стива как можно дальше. Иначе она сломается. Иначе все пойдет по пизде, и у нее не останется выбора.

_Херовые перспективы._

Тони часто кашляла и чихала. Когда в мастерской вечно чуть больше десяти градусов тепла, а на тебе хлопковая футболка и чья-то грязная ветровка, не заболеть трудно. Даже вода в душе — это был верх любезности Стива! Но иначе ему было бы противно ее насиловать — была едва теплая и согреться не представлялось возможности, как и постирать свою скромную одежду, которая от холода никак не защищала.

Он делал это специально, чтобы у нее был стимул к работе. Будешь работать — будет теплый пол и горячий душ.

От еды зачастую она отказывалась сама. Больше опасалась, что он добавит туда какую-то гадость, и она поедет кукухой. Не удивительно, что смотреть на саму себя у нее не было желания. Она и так понимала, что похожа на живого зомби, понимала, что такими темпами долго не протянет, но надеялась на гений своего разума. На свой собственный гений, будь он проклят.

И совсем немного на мстителей, которые теперь в тени действовали Стиву на нервы.

_Молодцы, ребята._

***

Барнс появился в ее мастерской неожиданно. Слишком неожиданно и незаметно. Увидев его перед собой, Тони вздрогнула и сжала в руках отвертку, которой до этого лениво разбирала электронные часы, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить свои нервы. В последнее время она постоянно собирала и разбирала электронные часы. Небольшой прямоугольный корпус легко впускал ее в свое нутро, и иногда Тони даже получала удовольствие от этого. Куда лучше, чем создавать Стиву оружие. Да и видеть Стива. Думать о нем. Находится с ним на одной планете.

Барнс молчаливо стоял перед ней скалой, заставляя напряжённо замереть и ожидать чего угодно. Сил отбиваться от него в случае чего все равно не было. Как и сил ударить за смерть родителей. Она невольно скрипнула зубами, вспоминая, с каким садистским удовольствием показывал Стив ей это видео.

Он, похоже, услышал этот скрип и предусмотрительно сделал шаг назад, а потом подтянул к себе стул и сел на него.

— Рука. Посмотри ее, — хриплый голос Барнса звучал неприятно. Тони повела плечом и равнодушно, слишком пренебрежительно посмотрела на человека, который мог убить ее одной рукой. — Я не доверяю людям Гидры… Стив знает.

Она фыркнула. Громко и показательно. На камеру. Специально для Стива. Неужели тот думает, что она реально будет помогать ублюдку, убившему ее мать.

— Меня это не касается, — процедила она, не отводя от Барнса взгляда.

Барнс сидел, опустив голову. Темные патлы закрывали лицо, не давая возможность увидеть его глаз, лишь легкое шевеление губ.

Оно ее и привлекло.

— Посмотри. Я не могу говорить открыто.

Едва слышный шепот. Почти что шевеление губ. Никакие датчики не смогли бы уловить это. И это…ее заинтересовало. Не то чтобы любопытство было главным пороком Тони, но именно оно всегда двигало ее вперед. И сейчас она невольно поддалась этому.

— Ты не свалишь, пока я этого не сделаю, да? — громко спросила она, демонстративно морщась и укутываясь в тонкий плед, чтобы сохранить хоть крупицы тепла вокруг себя.

— Да, — он сел немного боком, все также держа голову опущенной, но теперь левая его сторона, интересный гидровский протез, был направлен к ней. И это убило в ней последние сомнения и дало волю любопытству.

Тони присела на корточки, пытаясь высунуть руки из пледа так, чтобы тот оставался на ней. На удивление, прикосновения к протезу были не настолько противны, как ей могло это показаться после того, как этот самый протез убивал ее родителей, но Солдат хотел что-то сказать, и ей было любопытно.

— Я хочу помочь.

_Неплохо. Стив решил действовать так. Интересно-интересно._

Она неспешно проверяла начинку протеза, не видя ни одной неисправности внутри. Но строение было узнать неплохо. Может, что-то испортить ему? Стиву на зло.

— Стива надо спасти.

Она замерла, смотря перед собой. _Спасти?_ Ха! Кажется, кто-то не понимает положения всех вещей.

— Я помогу тебе сбежать.

Это походило на безумие. Определенно, _безумие._ А потом она увидела его глаза.

Они смотрел на нее сквозь пряди волос. Серо-голубые. Казалось, они стеклянные, как у мертвецов, но иначе бы они не источали столько уверенности и одновременно боли.

— И что ты хочешь за это? — она тихо фыркнула, склоняясь над рукой. Она не так хороша в этих шпионских штучках, чтобы голос слышал только тот, к кому ты обращаешься, а не все вокруг.

— Выбей из него всю дурь.

— С превеликим удовольствием.

Она вернула пластины на место и вернулась на неудобную софу, пряча руки под пледом, не выпуская на всякий случай отвертки.

Барнс на пробу пошевелил рукой, а потом встал.

— Спасибо.

Тони отвернулась. У нее были двойственные чувства и совсем небольшая надежда.

_Кажется, у нее появился союзник._


	2. Безумие

Если бы Тони попросили охарактеризовать ее жизнь одним словом, она выбрала бы _безумие_. И в последние дни она чувствовала себя, как в театре абсурда, совершенно не понимая, как неожиданный визит Барнса мог вылиться в недельный недотрах Стива. В любой другой ситуации она бы пошутила, но сейчас ей хотелось понять мотив действий одной отмороженной задницы, которая уже неделю постоянно тут появляется и выдергивает Стива по самым странным причинам.

Сегодня Барнс сказал, что у него болит зуб, а врача в медблоке он боится.

_Этому парню нужен Оскар. И не один._

Если бы несколько лет назад, когда Тони была ведущей этой премии и все это безумие уже произошло, она без сомнений вручила бы Барнсу Оскар. Если раньше Тони считала себя непревзойденной актрисой, то сейчас она начинала сомневаться в этом, видя в Барнсе сильного конкурента. До Королевы Драмы ему еще далеко, конечно, но этот титул она давно отдала Локи. Сравнивать Барнса и Локи было странно, но ее список актёров был коротким и, конечно, себя она всегда ставила на первое место. Похоже, Локи придется перейти на третью ступеньку.

То, как Барнс манипулировал Стивом, было сродни искусству. Он никогда не повторялся, никогда не говорил много слов. Он просто приходил, смотрел на Стива своим взглядом и говорил пару слов. И Стив забывал о Тони, уходил за бывшим Солдатом, как под гипнозом.

Один раз Барнс успел обернуться на Тони и подмигнуть ей. Это убило в ней последние подозрения о случайности его приходов. А еще она все же стала думать, что поехала кукухой.

***

Думать о Барнсе стало новым развлечением Тони. И это развлечение она тоже относила к безумию, происходящему в ее жизни.

Самым неожиданным открытием для себя Старк признала, что она не испытывает ненависти к нему. Любопытство? Пожалуй. Жалость? Возможно. Сострадание? Для этого ей требовалась хотя бы бутылка виски. Отвращение или ненависть? Нет. И это в какой-то момент ее даже напугало. Такими темпами до нее доберется Стокгольмский синдром, и дорога в дурку для нее будет проложена.

Тони надеялась обойтись Брюсом, который благополучно уснет под ее нытье и рефлексию.

Ну, а пока она могла наблюдать за сверх раздраженным Стивом. И чувство юмора к ней вернулось вместе с желанием сделать хоть что-то для своей задницы. Пока Барнс переводил внимание Стива на себя, у нее была возможность подумать над планом и немного позлорадствовать.

***

По своей еще старой привычке, утро начиналось для Тони в любое время суток, когда она проснется. Зачастую это доставляло проблем Пеппер, которой необходимо было подстроить расписание под запросы капризной обладательницы самого гениального мозга Америки. Потому «утро» для Тони редко начиналось утром в понимании его обычным человеком.

Стив пришел, нет, ворвался в мастерскую именно утром, буквально за руку таща туда Барнса. Последний выглядел нервным и явно не обрадованный таким поворотом событий.

— Вставай, Старк, — голос Стива заставил ее приоткрыть глаза и вынырнуть из приятной дремоты, в которой она забылась, даже немного пригревшись под теплым пледом, который Стив уже в следующую секунду безжалостно сорвал.

— Чего вам? — взгляд Тони сфокусировался на Стиве, а после обратился к Барнсу за его спиной, чью правую руку Роджерс до сих пор удерживал в своей руке.

— Осмотри его руку. Немедленно, — Стив подтолкнул Барнса ближе и усадил на стул.

— Я не врач, а механик, Роджерс. Твои мозги тоже растаяли?

— Не беси меня, Старк.

— Иначе что?

Стив недобро взглянул на нее, но от ответа воздержался, ибо Барнс выдернул живую руку из его хватки и хмуро уставился в пол.

— Бак. Ты сам сказал, что не доверяешь гидровским специалистам. У нас нет никого другого, кто мог бы тебе помочь. Пожалуйста… Баки…

Если бы Тони сказали, что Стив будет сидеть на корточках перед взрослым мужиком, сюсюкать и уговаривать того дать себя осмотреть, она бы не поверила, что нынешний Стив еще на такое способен. Но, похоже, все то хорошее, что в нем оставалось, было исключительно для Баки Барнса, который сейчас напряженно скосил взгляд в ее сторону и молчал, не давая Стиву ровно никакого ответа.

Тони подобрала ноги ближе к груди, склонив голову чуть в бок и пытаясь понять, что не так. Его протез был в норме, когда она смотрела неделю назад. Был бы Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., она смогла бы провести детальную диагностику и выявить проблему, если та действительно имела место быть, но той не было в самом протезе, она была уверена.

Но только левое плечо Барнса дернулось от прикосновения Стива и, кажется, он даже поморщился, словно от боли. Если проблема в креплении, то она сможет помочь лишь наполовину, а остальное уже выходит за рамки ее компетенции.

Тони пропустила момент, когда допустила возможность _помощи_ Барнсу. Как и момент, когда она отпихнула Стива в сторону и стала стягивать с Барнса одежду под его недоуменный и протестующий взгляд.

***

Перспективы были херовые. Как минимум для Барнса. Про свои она знала давно. Но только вот Барнс был явно не согласен с этим.

— Что ты творишь? — его вопрос был также слышен лишь ей, пока она изучала рентгеновские снимки его плеча.

Стив оставил их, когда Тони прямым текстом послала его, потому что он мешал ей. На самом-то деле, он и не особо мешал, даже помогал снимать с Барнса верхнюю одежду и держать его, пока она осматривала стык тела и металла. Но находиться в одном помещении с Роджерсом она не желала и поспешила прогнать, когда его помощь отпала за ненадобностью.

— Ничего особенного.

— Ты должна бежать, а не разбираться с моей рукой. У нас нет времени на это.

— У _нас_? — Тони насмешливо выгнула бровь, пытаясь подавить просто животный ужас от того, что торчит из остатка левой руки мужчины и как оно скреплено. Теперь ей казалось, что магнит в ее груди был не таким страшным и даже безобидным по сравнению с этим. Даже если Барнс — суперсолдат, он должен чувствовать невыносимую боль при каждом движении.

И тот чертов внутренний филантроп не давал ей шанса бросить Барнса с этим и сбежать спасать мир от Гидры и Роджерса. Джеймс Барнс был человеком, а помогать людям было прерогативой Тони.

В конце концом она супергерой. Железная леди. Даже если ее жизнь пропитана безумием и абсурдом, у нее нет другого выхода.

Она поможет Барнсу, а дальше они как-нибудь выкрутятся вместе. Другого выхода у них уже не будет.

_Они же союзники._


	3. Чудовище

Тони ненавидела привязываться к людям. Ненавидела это чувство в груди, когда ты чувствуешь, что вот он, человек, которого ты так долго искал, который точно поймет тебя с полуслова, который станет надежной опорой. Тони ненавидела это чувство. Она ненавидела, что каждый раз жизнь подкидывает ей высокоморальных людей. Ненавидела, что они делали ее лучше и отдавали себя без остатка, чтобы только Тони была счастлива.

В какой-то момент в ее жизни появилось исключение. Самый настоящий изгой в том небольшом списке близких людей, которых она имела.

Джеймс Барнс. Лучший друг капитана Америки. Обаятельный бруклиновский казанова. Герой многочисленных рассказов Пегги Картер, в которых он пытался очаровать всю женскую часть их базы, в том числе и саму Пегги Картер.

Зимний Солдат. Жертва экспериментов русских и Гидры. Живое оружие. Наемный убийца с кодом в голове. Психически нестабильный человек. Парень, который не помнит своей матери и младшей сестренки.

Два совершенно разных человека. Две совершенно разных личности. И вот он один. Где-то в глубине покоятся обрывки старого Джеймса Барнса, снаружи безжалостный убийца, а в глазах вселенская боль и вина, немая просьба превратить его обратно в человека из чудовища.

_Хэй, Чудовище._

***

— Чудовище, я сказала тебе не рыпайся и лежи смирно. — Тони огрызнулась на Барнса, не выдержав его попыток встать с кресла.

Ей было трудно действовать в одиночку и работать по живому телу без вообще каких-то углубленных медицинских навыков, но этот упрямый осел, лишь завидев медиков издалека, впадал в панику. В самую настоящую панику, забывая к чертям собачьим, что он уже не Солдат, что никто больше не посадит его в кресло и не пропустит электрический ток через его черепушку, не сделает его бездушным овощем, как героя Джека Николсона в той самом гнезде психиатров. Тони терпеть не могла этот фильм, но каждый раз смотря на его приступы паники, вспоминала только это.

Стив, словно снова стал прежним, повторял вечное "Тони", пытаясь понять, что именно она мастерит для его друга, таскал ей литры кофе и смотрел на Баки таким взглядом, что у Старк невольно мурашки пробегали по спине.

Так смотрят только на обреченных больных. Так смотрят только на очень дорогих людей, зная, что им осталось несколько недель. А Роджерс, похоже, его уже похоронил, но все лелеял мечту воскресить из мертвых.

Детскую привязанность к грозе дворов Барнсу не уничтожила даже Гидра. И, будь другие обстоятельства, возможно, она даже посочувствовала Стиву. Но Стив Баки не заслужил. Не после всего это дерьма.

А вот Баки заслужил хоть немного меньше боли. Хотя бы физически, если Тони не могла помочь ему морально. Она и не знала, как. А во все эти поцелуи любви и красные розы она не верила, хотя в случае Барнса очень хотела бы.

Ее разрывал внутренний конфликт. С одной стороны призрачный шанс сбежать к своим и подготовить контратаку по Гидре, а с другой — Барнс. И это было самым мучительным, поскольку этот чертов Барнс совершенно не хотел давать себе помогать и требовал, чтобы Тони следовала его плану и сбежала.

Но только она не Тони Старк, если оставит своих в беде, если не включит свои гениальные извилины и не придумает способ помочь.

Только помогать собиралось ее личное _Чудовище_ , а Тони успешно нарушила все планы, полностью оставаясь в своем репертуаре.

— Мм… Аааааа, — почти звериный крик Барнса заставил Тони вздрогнуть и нервно облизать губу.

— Тшш, Чудовище, все будет в порядке. Веришь мне? Мы еще должны вытащить то дерьмо из твоего пле… Ох ты ж блять!

Вид крови и размозженного тела с запашком, отдающее странным неприятным запахом заставляло глаза слезиться, а рвотные рефлексы подступать к самому горлу.

— Ч-черт… — она тяжело задышала, пытаясь унять дрожь. Грудная клетка Барнса под ее лбом тяжело вздымалась, не поспевая за ритмом бьющегося сердца. — Знаешь, Чудовище… Мне сейчас безумно страшно туда смотреть и все это делать, но черт возьми… Иначе ты и помереть можешь… А если я что-то не то сделаю, то… А я не знаю… Я слишком трезва, чтобы просчитать это, не впадая в панику. Слушай… Просто помоги мне, а… Давай. Доверься моим очумелым ручкам и верь, что у меня все получится… Ладно? Чудовище?

Столкнуться снова с этим взглядом напрямую было неожиданно. И если Тони думала, что он отключился, то она ошибалась.

— Дура… Я бы помог тебе бежать, — едва различимый шепот из уст Барнса равен чуду, ибо как он не получил болевой шок за эти чертовы часы, Тони не понимала.

— Меня не устраивает оставлять не починенных чудищ просто так. Считай, я этакий перфекционист. Понимаешь, да?

— Да, я знаю такие слова, — улыбка Джеймса вымученная. Дрожащие уголки губ едва сохраняли приподнятое положение.

Тони глубоко вздохнула. Еще глубже. Чудовище. Он просто _Чудовище_. Обычное такое. В другой ситуации, она уже придумала бы ему с десяток других прозвищ: Кай, Замороженные штанишки 2.0, Спящая красавица, Рапунцель… Черт, что-то все вокруг сказок. Да даже сейчас.

_Чудовище._

А она, стало быть, принцесса, призванная снять заклятье. Смешно. Как смешно.

Тони бы посмеялась, если могла бы.

А хотелось выть от того, что он убийца ее матери, лучший друг Капитана Предателя и герой рассказов тетушки Пегги, на которую она всегда равнялась.

_Черт возьми._

— Чудовище, не строй из себя героя, иначе я совершу очередную ошибку в своей жизни и по уши влюблюсь в тебя, — Тони пыталась быть строгой, но лишь вызвала горькую усмешку Чудовища. Ей больно это видеть, но необходимо взять себя в руки и закончить начатое.

Барнс шумно выдохнул и посмотрел на нее.

Старк слишком много думает о других. Старк слишком много делает для других. Старк слишком.  
Слишком.  
Старки.  
Они все такие?

Плечо снова пронзила боль. После стольких немых мучений в Гидре, сдерживать крик нет сил.

_Его рука в ее руке._

_Он в ее руках._

_А она… Черт возьми, Старк._

— Тише, Чудовище, я рядом…

_Беги, дура, беги._

Он отдал себе задание спасти ее, а не стать ее обузой. Так какого черта?

Он должен ее спасти. _Должен. Должен. Должен._

— Хэй, Чудовище. Твой пульс слишком высокий. Успокойся, ну же. Давай руку, Чудовище.

_Чудовище._

_Чудовище._

Он слишком поздно осознал, что нельзя смотреть ей в глаза. В эти огромные коньячные глаза.

_Он должен ее спасти._


	4. Память

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс никогда не был тем, кто привязывался к кому-то одному. Да, был вечный неугомонный Стив, была маленькая Ребекка, была любящая мать, строгий отец, заставлявший парня учить экономику и следить за тем, что происходит вокруг, чтобы потом подняться выше других и жить обеспеченно. Была тетя Сара, которая была слишком худой и вымученной от жизни, но все равно тепло улыбалась ему.

Они все были. И он был для всех них, а не для кого-то одного, потому что он был таким. Любимчик двора. Самый смелый и сильный в глазах соседских девчонок. Самый уважаемый и авторитетный среди мальчишек. Когда-то дед со двора, в котором он часто играл с друзьями, сказал ему, что Баки рожден для великих дел, чтобы повести за собой остальных. Старый дед, ветеран Первой Мировой, сказал ему, что он воин и когда-то станет командиром, будет управлять своим отрядом, а может и целой армией.

Тогда он был глупым мальчишкой, не понимал реального положения вещей. Юношеская бравада делала его наивным, но в то же время чертовски упрямым. И даже если отец отказывался давать ему деньги на форму и боксёрские перчатки, он мог заработать на них сам. Потому что он, Джеймс Барнс, рожден для великих дел и просто обязан стать воином.

_Он ошибался._

Впервые оказавшись в плену, впервые убив живых — настоящих живых — людей, он осознал, что всю свою жизнь ошибался. Это все не для него. Он не воин. Он не рожден для великих дел. Он должен был слушать отца и учить математику в школе, должен был изучать экономику, поступить в колледж и быть способным завести и прокормить семью. Он должен был быть обычным и не давать Стиву негативный пример, не должен был учить его боксировать.

Черт возьми. У него было все, а теперь, со жгучей болью в легких, жаром, тут, на кушетке под взглядом этого противного толстяка в очках и с иглой, у него ничего не было.

_А ведь у меня даже не было любимой девушки…_

Он отчетливо помнил тот день, когда перестал пьянеть. Помнил, как обреченно согласился следовать за Стивом куда угодно, потому что ничего и не осталось больше. Потому что он уже убивал. Потому что позволил превратить себя в кого-то нового. И скрывать… Скрывать это было так легко, что никто и не заметил, что Джеймс Барнс изменился, стал меньше шутить, чаще молча сидеть в стороне, не реагировать на камеру, которая постоянно снимала Стива.

Иногда лишь Говард внимательно смотрел на него и словно что-то понимал, вел за собой в частный паб и рассказывал какие-то забавные истории, неспешно потягивал дорогой скотч и мечтал, что когда все это закончится, займется производством летающих автомобилей, а может чего-то более полезного, чем оружие. Он мечтал изобрести нечто потрясающее и полезное, что изменит мир. И тогда живые глаза с огоньком и чертятами заряжали его самого, заставляли верить и жить.

_Он помнил это. Помнил._

_Помнил._

***

Смотреть на Стива было утомительно. Он даже не слушал, что тот говорит, прокручивая в голове старо-новые воспоминания. Мысли сходились на том, что Говард и Тони безумно похожи. Оба пытались ему помочь. Оба пострадали от его рук. Оба слишком живые и заражающие верой в лучшее. Даже если Говард не смог создать летающий автомобиль, а Тони никак не может разобраться с протезом. Но оба всегда убирали боль. И это как-то иррационально, непонятно. И он чувствовал, что просто не достоин этого.

Говард помогал справляться с принятием своей судьбы, призвания, поступков.

Тони помогает справиться с физической болью, которую раньше он просто не чувствовал из-за постоянного обнуления и криосна.

Уже второй раз в его жизни Старки спасали его и становились его путеводной звездой.

Стив же снова привлек неприятности. От этого факта он внезапно осознал, что устал. Просто устал подтирать зад этому сопляку и вытаскивать его из очередного приключения для его задницы. Только вот, сейчас это не мальчишки в подворотне и не отчаянное желание найти свое место в жизни.

_Сержант Барнс…_

Он чуть сморщился, сдерживая стон, но Стив все равно заметил.

— Снова голова? Может, врача? Или лед… Бак, чем мне помочь тебе?

Преданно-щенячий взгляд Стива раздражал сильнее, чем то, что тот говорил. Но ссориться с ним сейчас — высшая глупость. Он же пойдет срывать злость на Старк, которая этого просто не заслужила. Сначала ее предал Стив. Потом он дал ей надежду на спасение, а теперь не может вытащить ее из этого дерьма из-за слабости своего тела. Он перекачен разными сыворотками, а все равно оказался слаб и выдал себя прежде, чем успел ее вытащить отсюда.

— Я больше не хочу сражаться, Стив, — он ни разу не узнал свой голос со времени своего последнего криосна, и сейчас тоже не узнавал. Это пугало и одновременно подтверждало его мысль о том, что он никогда не будет тем своим прошлым воплощением. Возможно, он и правда погиб тогда, подорвавшись на поезде и упав в снежную бездну.

— Ты не будешь сражаться, Бак, — Стив все еще с этим своим взглядом, заставляя морщиться и отвернуться. — Мы завершим свое дело и будем жить в свободном мире.

— Я не буду воевать на стороне Гидры. Я не буду сражаться с тобой, Стив. Я не хочу это делать. Я слишком много помню и понимаю, чтобы делать это.

— Нет, Бак, ты не понимаешь. Ты пока не осознаешь. Гидра… Она не вся такая, — Стив присел перед ним и говорил так, словно Баки лет пять, не больше, — Настоящая Гидра тут, а то… Были предатели, которые пытались нажиться за счет нашего имени. Они специально вложили в твою голову эти дурацкие воспоминания. А потом они тебя поймают и снова сделают машиной.

— Ты псих, Стив. И был им с самого детства, — он тяжело выдохнул, закрыв глаза. Лишь бы не видеть. Надо уйти, скорее уйти, спрятаться. Что угодно, лишь бы не слышать его.

— Ты ошибаешься, Бак…

— Лучше бы это было так. Но знай, что у меня есть все это в голове, и я больше не позволю ни тебе, ни кому-то из них там копаться.

— Бак…

— Я устал. Свали, Стиви.

***

Единственным плюсом на базе Гидры, в которой они находились, Баки считал свою комнату. Без камер, без какой-либо техники, а дверь изнутри можно запереть так, что никто не войдет. Миниатюрный бункер, который Стив приказал выклеить небесно-голубыми обоями, а на полу постелить мягкий ковер. Часто, вместо кровати, он ложился на этот ковер и смотрел в потолок, пытаясь сложить воспоминания в своей голове в единый пазл.

На кровати он спал редко. Если вообще спал. Часто он боялся закрывать глаза, потому что знал, что тогда он неизбежно провалится в бездну, полную боли и слов из красной тетради. Он боялся, что однажды кошмар окажется слишком реалистичным и он снова потеряет рассудок. Боялся и хранил под подушкой нож, чтобы сразу вонзить в свое горло и не дать возможности вновь воспользоваться собой.

Он боялся своих воспоминаний и ночных кошмаров, как и боялся все забыть. Все, что у него было — память. _И она._

Стук в дверь, громкий и настойчивый, но легкий, словно бы стучит женщина, вырвал его из мыслей. Он медленно поднялся с пола, с недоверием посмотрев на дверь. Стив не стучал так. А больше к нему никто и не ходил.

— Кто?

— Ну что так грубо, Чудовище? Дверь хоть открой, а! Я, между прочим, дама.

Баки растерялся, не понимая, искренне не понимая, почему _она_ по ту сторону двери. Почему она вообще не в своей мастерской, из которой ее не выпускали.

— Ну, мне долго ждать? Чудовище, не пугай меня так.

Он спешно отпер дверь. Там и правда стояла Тони. В растянутых штанах, заляпанной майке. Из неряшливого пучка выбилось несколько прядей волос, отбрасывающих тень на впалые щеки. И глаза, большие карие глаза, которые смотрели на него обеспокоенно и будто бы заботливо, проникали в подкорку сознания и заставляли теряться. 

— Ну и чего ты? Мне казалось, ты не такой тормозной. Пропустишь? — она сделала шаг вперед, коснувшись его руки. — Давай, Чудовище, мне надо осмотреть твое плечо. Стив разрешил мне прийти сюда для твоего удобства. Да и…у тебя же нет камер? — она понизила голос, впившись в него глазами.

— Да… Проходи, — он наконец пропустил ее, сразу, запирая за ней дверь.

Тони прошла внутрь, оглядываясь, а после садясь на кровать.

— У тебя миленько. Даже и не скажешь, что тут ты живешь, Чудовище, — она легко улыбнулась ему, смотря на него своими коньячными глазами. — Ну что ты тут стоишь? Садись давай, — она похлопала по его кровати.

Он медленно прошел к ней, обдумывая, что на самом деле заставило ее прийти сюда, и сел. Смотреть в ее глаза он не осмелился, боясь снова провалиться в те и потерять рассудок.

— Тут же нет прослушек, да? — он кивнул. — Замечательно, тогда… Ну, Чудовище… План таков. Несколько недель изображаем послушных деток и радуем нашего психа номер один. За это время я латаю тебя, делаю разработку нового протеза и улучшаю старый. После этого выбираем удобный день, цепляем твою любимую железяку и валим отсюда. Тихо или нет, как получится, но валим. Вместе, Чудовище.

— Что? Ты… Ты сумасшедшая. Ты должна бежать без хвоста.

— Хей, Чудовище, ты забыл, что имеешь дело с гением? Я все продумала, — она взяла его за голову обеими ладонями, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — У нас все получится, Чудовище. Просто верь мне.

Он выдохнул, не зная, что ответить этой женщине, которая одним прикосновением и взглядом заставила его подчиняться себе. Он понятия не имел, что она с ним делает. Впрочем, не совсем осознавал, что делает он, почему позволяет тонуть себе в ее глазах и тянется к ее губам. Не понимал, но именно этот момент хотел запомнить больше всего на свете.

_Помнить ее прикосновения. Помнить ее вкус. Помнить. Просто помнить ее. Даже если снова провалиться в бездну._

_Помнить._


	5. Поцелуй

Мягкое прикосновение губ и неожиданный ответ поразили его. Возможно, в тот момент, когда он поддался соблазну и поцеловал ее, он надеялся на пощёчину, на хоть какой-то удар и указание на его место. На ответ он никак не надеялся.

_Поцелуй._

Легкое прикосновение губ и мимолетное тепло. Ее губы потрескавшиеся и податливые, глаза закрылись, а длинные ресницы подрагивали. В голове пусто, но губы, похоже, помнили, что надо делать. Физическая память спасла, когда он просто развалился на части от внезапного осознания ответа.

— Позже, Чудовище. Сначала тебя осмотрю, — прошептала она ему на ухо, заставляя сердце упасть куда-то вниз.

И он поддался ей, ее осторожным прикосновениям к плечу и теплу, которое она охотно, с такой легкостью отдавала ему, растерянному и потерявшемуся в своих чувствах. А в следующий раз она поцеловала его уже сама.

***

Он понятия не имел, как лучше охарактеризовать то, что между ними происходило, но тот факт, что Стив ни о чем не догадывался и спокойно разрешал Тони приходить к нему вечером контролировать его плечо, радовал. По меньшей мере, им никто не мешал, и они полчаса находились без камер вдвоем. Самые живые полчаса в его жизни. Это нельзя было сравнить ни с чем.

Она действительно проверяла его. Делала записи в потрепанную тетрадь, попутно объясняя ему их действия в день Х. От него требовалось немного: достать ей план здания, а также вырубить электричество, по-хорошему, заранее отключить автономные источники питания. Он не видел в этом ничего сложного, особенно, когда Стив стал пропадать где-то вне базы чаще, чем навещать Баки.

— Он что-то задумал, — напряженно решила Тони, и он отчетливо видел в ее глазах страх и беспокойство о тех, кто остался по ту сторону этой войны, о тех, кто не мог прятаться, но был в потенциальной опасности. У него просто не хватало слов, чтобы попытаться вселить в нее уверенность, но она понимала его молчаливую поддержку, а потом целовала, лишала возможности думать и здраво мыслить.

_— Надеюсь, ты не был паинькой, и я не нагло ворую твои первые поцелуи?_

_— Они первые, но в другом смысле…_

Иногда она просто ложилась на его колени и думала, напряженно морщилась, бормотала себе под нос. Баки не мешал ей, лишь осторожно разглядывал и ловил взглядом ее мягкую уставшую улыбку, когда она замечала, что он смотрел на нее.

Он хотел как-то назвать это все, но в конце концов тонул в ее глазах и не пытался выбраться, позволял себя затягивать все глубже. Он понимал, что им движет странное желание находиться рядом с ней и слышать ее голос, смотреть в ее глаза, запоминать вкус ее губ. Казалось, что все, что ему необходимо для нормального существования — это она.

_Наверное, так и было._

Помешательство? _Что это?_ Привязанность? Он не знал.

Баки не знал этого, но знал, что единственный маяк в этом мире для него — _она._

Ему надо постараться для нее, чтобы свет ее не померк.

***

— Ты стал каким-то странным, — совершенно неуверенно проговорил Стив, смотря на него за завтраком. — Как много ты вспомнил?

— Достаточно, чтобы сказать, что я не собираюсь работать на Гидру, — отозвался он, чувствуя раздражение. — Не предлагай мне влезать в это дерьмо снова.

— Слушай… Тебе просто надо изучить этот вопрос с другой точки зрения, Бак, — Стив снова смотрел на него как на ребенка. — Или тебе Старк чего-то наговорила?

— Иди в жопу, Стив, — отозвался он, внутренне содрогаясь от мысли, что она снова попадет под его руку. Защитить. _Но как?_

Как ее можно защитить, когда сам разваливаешься на куски морально и физически.

— Я познакомлю тебя с одним своим другом. Он принял мою сторону и сегодня прибудет сюда. Он работал с такими, как ты, много лет и поможет тебе с твоими проблемами, — голос Стива звучал уверенно и холодно, даже отстраненно, а потом он ушел, окончательно ставя точку в неприятном разговоре.

— Блять…

***

Сэм Уилсон, чернокожий парень, не выглядел особо счастливо и смотрел на Баки со смесью отвращения и любопытства. Темные глаза скептически осматривали неожиданно светлую комнату Барнса, а потом с подозрением задержались на Стиве. Тот, похоже, не замечал этого взгляда, спокойно спихнув не разделяющего его взгляды друга на Сэма.

— Сокол, — протянутая рука слегка дрогнула, и Баки нахмурился сильнее, чувствуя напряжение повисшее между ними.

— Я не жму руку гидровским высеркам.

— Тогда мы с тобой сойдемся, приятель.

Сэм напротив него криво ухмыльнулся, смотря уже с большим любопытством и интересом.

— И… Что же ты думаешь о Стиве, Джеймс Барнс?

— Он конченный мудак, Сэм Уилсон.

— О! — ухмылка на лице Сокола превратилась в широкую улыбку. — Тогда мы точно сойдемся с тобой. Конечно, если ты меня не сдашь.

— Я подумаю, _приятель._

За прикосновение ее губ, за ее нежность и улыбку… Мог ли он так же хорошо играть на публику, как и она?

***

— А это еще кто? Чудовище, что происходит? — она инстинктивно отошла назад, но Баки лишь немного нервно пожал плечами, словно говоря этим жестом: «Как видишь».

— Привет от своих, Старк, — смело улыбнулся Сэм, занимая _ее_ место на кровати Баки.

— Он нам поможет, — совершенно неуверенно ответил ей наконец он, осторожно коснувшись ее руки, чтобы она поверила ему. Лишь бы поверила и доверилась, снова доверилась.

— Твою ж… Как ты это делаешь, Барнс? — он утонул в привкусе ее губ, чуть горьковатых и терпких от кофе, слыша веселое хмыканье Сэма. Но это все внезапно совершенно не важно, как и ответ Сэма или вопросы Тони.

— Кэп — наивный болван, и ваш обожаемый Баки ничего и не сделал.

— Завались, а, — он не в силах быть вежливым или любезничать, когда Сэм так нагло забирал ее внимание на себя.

— Чудовище, я тебя укушу сейчас, — она мягко коснулась губами его шеи, и теперь ему уже совсем не до веселого, полного намеков, взгляда Сэма.

Он понятия не имел, что почувствует себя счастливым от _поцелуя_ в награду за нового одного союзника. Он бы притащил ей всех Мстителей сюда, лишь бы она снова бросилась ему так на шею и не боялась его целовать при ком-то.

_Ее поцелуи, словно наркотик. И он ничего не мог поделать с этим._


	6. Потеря

Когда что-то теряешь, ты несомненно начинаешь ценить это. Будь то доллар, выпавший из кармана, или порванная игрушка. Теряя свободу, жалеешь о том, что не успел сделать. Теряя любимых, мучаешься от несказанных слов.

Баки не помнил потерю руки, не помнил, как вместо нее получил протез, которым лишил жизни сотни людей. Все его воспоминания, те отрывочные моменты памяти были связаны с болью. Боль была везде. Она преследовала его во снах, ослепляла в моменты осмысления и воспоминаний, заставляя тяжело дышать и стискивать зубы.

Сэм говорил, что это нормально, и Баки почти смирился.

Он не хотел признавать, но Сэм стал вполне приятным разнообразием в его буднях. Поначалу, Сэм вызывал раздражение неуместными шуточками, двусмысленными намеками по поводу Тони. Но, тем не менее, он и правда ему помогал.

Сэм приходил к ним на завтрак, таскал книги, которые Баки «обязан прочесть, чтобы понимать все наши отсылки и шутки», а еще много говорил с ним, давал возможность выговориться и просто вспомнить, каково это выражать свои мысли и чувства словами.

Баки был ему искренне благодарен за это и хотел бы отблагодарить, но пока мог лишь позволять себе острить в его сторону и упражняться в сарказме.

Баки начинало казаться, что Сэм его друг. Но потом он вспоминал, что Сэм пришел сюда по той же причине, что и он однажды к Тони — спасти Стива.

Он не хотел бы терять Сэма, если бы мог рассчитывать на его дружбу.

***

Стива он видел чаще всего с утра, тот вел себя раздражающе, смотрел на Баки, как на душевнобольного, рассказывал Сэму, чем сейчас занимается и уходил. Сэм идеально исполнял свою роль преданного соратника, серьезно кивая и одобряя планы Стива, словно и правда считал, что тот говорил единственно верные вещи. Баки раздраженно фыркал и мрачно пилил их взглядом.

Его раздражала эта ситуация. Но еще больше его раздражало, что Стив _потерян_ для них. Это осознание вызывало злость в перемешку с отчаянием и тоской. Сначала ему казалось, что Стив запутался, сошел с верного пути; потом он решил, что это все влияние нового времени и нравов, и будет достаточно хорошенько вправить ему мозги, но впоследствии Баки понял, что ошибался.

Стив. Что с ним случилось? Почему после семидесяти лет забвения и нескольких лет в Мстителях он предпочел эту сторону?

_Почему?_

— Я не так много с ним общалась, — пожала плечами Тони во время очередного вечернего визита для проверки новых составляющих плеча на отторжение. Из-за Сэма теперь они реже были одни, и чаще Тони просто валялась на его кровати или задумчиво прилипала к нему со спины, устраивая голову на правом плече, чтобы предупреждающе кусать его за ухо или что-то шептать, вызывая стайку мурашек. Баки хотел бы чаще быть с ней наедине и отдаваться той эйфории, которая возникала с очередной порцией поцелуев или тихих объятий, когда они просто лежали на кровати и молчали. Порой молчание дороже слов, так ведь? Баки наслаждался этим, находил в этом свое успокоение и стимул бороться — наконец за кого-то, кто достоин этого, кто сможет ответить на это нежными прикосновениями и любовью. К сожалению, теперь приходилось делить общество Тони с Сэмом, но это было куда продуктивнее.

А еще Сэм озвучил те вопросы, которые сам Баки боялся задавать ей вслух.

— А как же Мстители?

— А что Мстители? Да, я бесконечно рада и благодарна им за то, что сейчас они активно портят Роджерсу нервы, но мы не успели с ними основательно познакомиться. Он и вовсе поставил мне в пример мою же крестную мать, назвав меня избалованной эгоистичной девицей. А я, на минуточку, доктор наук, мальчики. И вот этот токсичный старичок сначала активно портил мне нервы, а потом выпендривался так, словно он единственный мужчина на планете, подходящий для удовлетворения моих сексуальных нужд. Ну, а потом нам всем пришлось залечь на дно. Не знаю, куда умотали он и доблестные детки Фьюри, но с ним я не виделась до того момента, пока Романофф не заявилась ко мне в башню и не сообщила, что он решил стать очередным суперзлодеем.

Тони улеглась на колени Баки, потерев место, где раньше находился реактор.  
— Сейчас я должна была отдыхать на своем острове и поправлять здоровье, а не быть в его плену. Тем более, я думала, что он мне друг. Но в конце концов он оказался тем еще мудаком, так что мое мнение о нем вернулось к изначальному. Хотела бы я посмотреть в глаза Говарду, когда он увидел бы это, — она взмахнула рукой, этим жестом имея ввиду все сейчас происходящее.

Баки вздохнул, переводя взгляд в сторону. Он хотел бы сейчас избежать жалости во взгляде Сэма. Баки уже смирился с этим. Смирился, что потерял единственную ниточку со своим временем. _Стив потерян._

_Прежний Стив никогда не вернется._

— Знаете, он был совершенно нормальным для своего статуса, — проговорил наконец Сэм. — И сейчас я искренне не понимаю, почему он так активно изучает труды нацистов и ГИДРЫ. Я бы предположил, что все это актерская игра и тщательно продуманный план, но этот парень — плохой актер, _очень_ плохой актер. Либо он действительно свихнулся на почве стресса, смены времен и культуры, ну или… Стал вторым Зимним Солдатом.

— Если ты хочешь уломать меня помочь ему, то не надейся, — Тони раздраженно фыркнула, цепляясь за руку Баки и направляя ту к своей голове, чтобы он расслабил ее черепушку своими пальцами. — Сейчас я мечтаю добраться до своих деток и хорошенько набить ему рожу. Я тут уже скоро как восемь месяцев, шесть из которых меня жестко нагибали. Уж прости, но есть другие люди, которым я хочу помочь.

— Да не кипятись ты, — Сэм поднял руки. — Я просто пытаюсь понять его мотивацию. За Барнса он говорит достаточно искренне и трясется за его задницу пуще, чем за свою. Да хотя бы то, что мы тут спокойно сидим и травим байки.

— Я могу сказать только то, что он крайне некомпетентный злодей, — отозвалась Тони, поднимая взгляд на Баки и несколько секунд оценивая его подавленный вид. — Локи на его фоне выигрывает. Но если вам будет легче, могу дать вам теорию, что это эффект от посоха Локи. Только я понятия не имею, почему тот тогда оказался таким затяжным. В нашем случае мы грызли друг другу глотки уже через пять минут, да и на захват мира не претендовали. А потом спокойно, ну… как спокойно… Как обычно, через одно место, спасали мир от читаури.

— Нам надо сконцентрироваться на задании, — наконец сказал Баки, устав слушать это. У них было не так много времени, а разбирать Стива… Он не хотел это слушать, не хотел об этом думать. Он _смирился._ И сейчас он хотел спасти одного-единственного человека.

_Ее._

_Он хотел ее спасти._

_Он боялся ее потерять._

— Чудовище, не бузи, — ее рука ласково коснулась его щеки и погладила.

— Может, мне вас оставить? — Сэм хмыкнул, закатывая глаза на эти телячьи нежности.

— Давно пора, Уилсон. Свали.

Сэм фыркнул на реакцию Баки и это собственническое желание остаться со Старк.

— Не ругайтесь, я пришла отдыхать. Когда выберемся отсюда, грызитесь хоть до посинения.

— Тони, — Баки тихо выдохнул, погладив ее по голове, но губы дернулись в улыбке.

Она была удивительной. Даже сейчас, когда они находились в полной жопе, она осталась такой.

Он не мог потерять ее после всего того, что он успел потерять. Даже если он помнит не все свои потери, но Тони…

_Особенная._

***

У Тони не получалось уснуть.

Меря шагами холодную мастерскую, она снова и снова обдумывала их план.

Дождаться, пока Роджерс в очередной раз покинет базу. Установить на место протез Баки. Подготовить транспорт с помощью Сэма, избавив от любых отслеживающих устройств. Полностью обесточить базу и под суматоху покинуть ее. Через несколько миль от базы подать сигнал Мстителям и залечь на дно.

Теоретически — вполне выполнимо, хоть и без шоу. Вот если бы она смогла призвать Марка, то она бы дополнительно подгадила Роджерсу. Но это невыполнимо, а еще опасно.

Да в принципе их план трещал по швам и мог быть нарушен любым непредвиденным обстоятельством.

Тони в отчаянии выдохнула и обхватила себя руками, в который раз убеждаясь, что слишком сильно привязалась к Чудовищу. К _ее, черт возьми, Чудовищу._

Если б еще этот отчаянный говнюк не решил остаться на базе и задержать их. Она же не простит себе, что он остался там. Они же снова… Снова превратят его в машину, снова заставят убивать.

Тони поджала губы, чувствуя горячие дорожки слез на щеках. Картинка его возможной жертвы была настолько яркой, что она содрогнулась от ужаса. Она не хотела его жертвы. Она не хотела, черт возьми, чтобы он оставил ее, бросил, как ненужного котенка.

_Она хотела быть нужной ему._

И ей казалось, что он что-то чувствует к ней, и это не просто чувство долга.

Она чертовски боялась его потерять после того, как судьба сыграла такую шутку с ней и подкинула его.

Она зажмурилась, кусая губы.

_Пожалуйста._

_Пожалуйста._

_Пожалуйста._

_Просто, блядь, пожалуйста, пусть он останется со мной._


	7. Страх

Звук капающей воды давил на сознание. Сырость и холодный каменный свод подавляли. Грубый мужской смех заполнял ее сознание, заставляя морщится от фантомных болей в затылке и груди. Сдавленный крик исчез в бочке. Вода заполнила легкие, перед глазами все помутнело, темнота.

Темнота и липучее чувство страха. _Страх,_ сковывающий изнутри, лишающий возможности сделать вдох, и глаза. Светлые холодные глаза, насмешливо глядящие в самую душу.

_Девушка в железном костюме. А снять его — кто ты без него?_

Тони сдавленно вдохнула. Слова застряли где-то под диафрагмой, заставляя трястись от страха.

Костюма нет. Она никто без него. Всего лишь слабое никчемное тело, сосуд для разума.

_Кто ты без него?_

_Джеймс… Джеймс. Баки? Чудовище?_

— Давай, Старк. Работай, или мы отрежем ему пальцы, — грязный английский, едва разборчивый. Поганые слова из поганого рта, и Инсен, отрицательно качающий головой, явно удрученный слабостью Тони.

Она зажмурилась, пытаясь перестать видеть это, перестать слышать эти голоса, просто перестать…

— Тони, — тихий голос Баки заставил ее открыть глаза. Она сглотнула, делая глоток воздуха и протянув к нему руку, но вместо этого ее обдало теплой багряной кровью.

Она в ужасе отпрянула, не чувствуя слез и своих собственных криков. Ей было страшно. _Невыносимо по-женски страшно._

***

Тони проснулась от собственного крика. Сжавшись на софе, она тяжело дышала, стараясь унять собственную дрожь, но никак не удавалось.

— Паническая атака. Это просто паническая атака. Надо дышать, — дрожащим голосом бормотала себе под нос Тони, невидящим взглядом смотря перед собой. Слезы застилали глаза, обрываясь на подбородке и утопая в складках пледа.

Сегодня она должна установить протез Баки. Сегодня они должны воспользоваться отсутствием Стива и бежать. _Сегодня._

Так просто, но в то же время неотвратимо сложно. И если бы не этот чертов сон, она смогла бы продержаться до конца, пока они наконец не оказались бы на свободе, а теперь… Она сама виновата, что трясется от страха. Сама виновата, что весь долбаный день думала об этом и не давала себе позволить отдохнуть. Черт. Уилсон притащил чертовы бургеры, чтобы расслабиться. Баки. Баки сегодня впервые широко усмехался, вызвав в ней непозволительный приступ щенячьей нежности. А теперь она проснулась от блядского кошмара, в котором Стив-чертов-капитан-Америка-Роджерс вонзил нож в спину своего лучшего друга и убил его.

Она идиотка, если думала, что все месяцы напряжения не скажутся на ней, и она продержится до момента, когда окажется снова в родной мастерской, а Дубина — ее любимая лапа-растяпа — принесет ей какую-то бурду вместо кофе. Она конченная дура, что позволила себе так привязаться к Чудовищу, купилась на его грустные глазки и пропала окончательно, позволив себе выстраивать до безумия странные и невообразимые отношения с ним _здесь._

Она сама приобрела для себя слабость. Сама согласилась нести это бремя, а теперь бояться — испытывать дикий страх — от возможности печального исхода для этого ревнивого и до невозможности нежного парня.

_Соберись, плаксивая идиотка. Соберись. Ты, черт возьми, железная баба. Ты в состоянии отстоять своего мужика и обеспечить свое женское счастье, о котором вечно твердит Пепс._

_Ты сможешь._

_Только перестань бояться._

***

Тони чувствовала напряжение каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Баки хмуро смотрел перед собой, с какой-то опаской косясь на протез на верстаке. Новый протез был не закончен, совсем не закончен, состоял из чертежей и нескольких деталей, которые она начала собирать. Был бы Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., она бы справилась с этим всем куда быстрее, но в таких условиях, когда ей надо было накопить энергию для этого спасительного рывка, она не могла работать над этим.

Когда они выберутся, она обязательно создаст ему удобный и чувствительный протез, а сейчас…

— Я сделала ему апгрейд, Чудовище, — она провела пальцами по старому, еще советскому протезу. — Эта детка прекрасна даже сейчас, но безвозвратно устарела. Позже мы сделаем новую куколку, договорились?

Баки дернул плечом, скосив взгляд на свою ново-старую (старо-новую?) руку.

— Ты стерла звезду, — тихо заметил он, вызвав у Тони немного нервную усмешку.

— Ты против? Я подумала, что с новым дизайном будет круче. В любом случае, она временно, ты знаешь.

Он кивнул. Она видела, что он тоже нервничает. Видела, как сжал свою руку в кулак. Склонившись над ним, чтобы оголить контакты, она едва ощутимо коснулась его губами.

— Мне тоже страшно, но мы справимся.

— Знаю.

Она кивнула и принялась за работу. На все у них примерно сорок минут, пока Сэм снимет маячки с мотоциклов (совершенно неудобно на взгляд Тони, но Сэм и Баки были так воодушевлены таким выбором и кучей плюсов, которые они нашли, что она просто сдалась. Мотоциклы так мотоциклы, но угнать джет более феерично и практично на ее взгляд. Ну или хотя бы вертолет, почему нет?) и выключит энергообеспечение базы. За это время она должна подключить протез и проверить его дееспособность, исправить любые нарушения и собрать чертежи, а после под всеобщую панику вместе с Баки подняться наверх и добраться до Сэма.

Сложность заключается в простоте.

Щелчок, уведомляющий об удачном креплении протеза, вызвал легкую улыбку и облегченный выдох. Вставив на место пластины, Тони выпрямилась и посмотрела на электронные часы в стороне. Еще пятнадцать минут, плюс-минус семь минут, если у Сэма возникнут проблемы. Отлично.

Тони выдохнула, сжав кулаки. Надо держать себя в руках. Надо продержаться и не дать панике захватить разум. Просто надо…

— Тони… — она вздрогнула от его голоса. Баки говорил мягко, с беспокойством заглядывая ей в глаза. Господи. Милый нежный парень, который заново учится любить. Она в жизни не могла представить, что на нее будут смотреть _так_ , произносить ее имя _так_. Как невинный ребенок, он позволил ей читать себя. Он доверился ей, чтобы собрать себя заново, вновь найти свой путь. Она уверила его, что у них все получится. Разве может она сейчас позволять себе бояться? 

_Нет, нет, нет._ Она живет взаймы. Она не должна разбрасываться шансами быть для кого-то опорой из-за своих чертовых кошмаров.

Она не позволит себе похерить все это.

— Я в порядке, Чудовище, — она улыбнулась ему совершенно голливудской улыбкой, улыбкой для прессы и всех, кто хоть раз заподозрил ее в слабости. Улыбкой Железной Леди.

Она не только костюм. Она родилась такой. И ей пора бы начать гордиться тем, кто она есть. Хотя бы в этот день. _Она обязана._

— Хорошо, — он кивнул, сжав ее ладонь в металлических пальцах. Крепко. Уверенно. _Бесстрашно._

— Ты мой бесстрашный Железный Дровосек, — она не сдержала совершенно сентиментальной улыбки, переполненная странным вихрем чувств.

Баки лишь серьезно кивнул, вставая и не сводя с нее взгляд.

— Собирай все необходимое. Я расчищу путь.

— Но как же проверка. Постой, ковбой, мы должны закончить.

Беспокойство на ее лице, кажется, лишь позабавило Баки. Он резко притянул ее к себе, сжав в объятьях, а после отпустил.

— Нечего бояться. Мы вместе.

Она проводила его немного ошарашенным взглядом, нервно закусив губу.

Им нечего бояться. _Ей_ нечего бояться. Они просто будут следовать плану и выберутся отсюда вместе. Он не собирается умирать или оставаться здесь, чтобы задержать остальных.

Она зажмурилась и мотнула головой, стряхивая предательские слезы облегчения.

_Они вместе._


	8. Свобода

Тони вдохнула свежий воздух, сдерживая истерические смешки. Ну, конечно! Все обязательно должно было пойти не по плану! Всегда! Почему все вечно идет не так? Почему никогда ничего не работает так же отлажено, как и часовой механизм?

_Почему, черт возьми?_

Она сжала кулаки на коленках, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но в голове была лишь одна мысль: этот придурок умрет!

Она не хотела этого. Нет. Не снова. Снова выживать за счёт чьей-то жизни. Это не то, о чем она мечтала. Она хотела исправить все дерьмо, которое когда-то совершила. Хотела спасти и сохранить жизни миллиардов людей и тех нескольких человек, которые принимали ее любой. Она просто хотела настоящей семьи, возможно ребенка — милую красавицу-дочку или очаровательного сына. Она просто хотела измениться, стать кем-то другим. Она… Она просто хотела быть.

— Старк, вставай. Быстрее, — Сэм прошел к ней со спины, беря под локти и поднимая с колен. — Нам надо уходить. Давай…

— Но Джеймс… — ее челюсть задрожала. Она судорожно вдохнула воздух, поворачиваясь к Сэму. В полном отчаянии, схватившись за отвороты его куртки. — Он умрет. Его надо забрать. Я не могу, не могу…

— Эй! — он тряхнул ее за плечи, пытаясь отрезвить ее. — Ты серьезно считаешь, что Джимми-бой позволит себя убить? Даже не смей думать об этом, Старк. Он выживет. А теперь давай, нам пора. Мы должны уйти и залечь на дно, пока он там.

— Но Роджерс его убьет! — она стряхнула руки Сэма, упрямо вздернув подбородок и с какой-то внутренней яростью посмотрев на мужчину. — Он убьет его, Уилсон! А ты предлагаешь мне бежать, когда его, — он взмахнула рукой, пальцем указывая за спину Сэма, — убивают за все это.

— Не неси чушь, — Сэм старался говорить как можно спокойнее, понимая, что у Тони истерика. — Кэп хоть и мудак, но он не убьет Барнса. Он не позволит причинить Барнсу вред. И все потому, что он любит Барнса так же сильно, как и ты. Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить. А это константа.

Он осторожно опустил ее руку, наблюдая за проблеском надежды в ее глазах. Притянув к себе, он ее обнял.

— Ты можешь плакать сейчас, можешь кричать о несправедливости, но он уже сделал выбор. Я уверен, что этот парень так просто не сдастся. Сейчас уж точно. Он нашел смысл жизни, и это его движет вперед, Старк.

Она сглотнула, сжимая в руках его куртку. Уилсон говорил слишком хорошо для правды. Но плакать она не будет. Нет. _Нет-нет-нет._ Она не позволит себе этого сделать, пока не увидит снова этого отмороженного засранца живым.

Медленно отстранившись от Сэма, она обняла себя за плечи. Теперь она выглядела затравлено и потеряно. Она не хотела оставлять его сейчас, когда он там, один на один с Роджерсом. Он пришел к ней несколько месяцев назад с просьбой вправить его другу мозги, а теперь остался там, чтобы она могла уйти. Сделал то, чего она так боялась.

Но Уилсон был прав. Хотя бы в том, что Джеймс Барнс, бывший Зимний Солдат и просто _ее_ Чудовище не может позволить себя убить, когда сказал ей, что они вместе. Тони может позволить себе свободу интерпретации этой фразы.

— Ладно… — наконец выдавила она из себя дрожащим голосом, не поднимая глаз на Сэма. — Но если он умрет, я переверну тут все. Понял? Я уничтожу все здесь.

— Да-да, я не сомневаюсь, Старк, — Сэм серьезно кивнул. — А теперь нам пора. Давай. Садись спереди, чтобы не свалилась по дороге.

Сэм положил ладонь на ее плечо и сжал, направляя к мотоциклу. Тони послушно последовала за ним, не говоря ни слова. Лишь обернулась, словно еще могла разглядеть очертания базы. Но перед глазами лишь стояли самые худшие ее опасения.

***

Вкус свободы. Когда-то Тони думала, что знает его слишком хорошо, но никогда он не казался ей столь горьким. Внутри было слишком беспокойно, а под ложечкой тянуло также, как когда-то в детстве: она случайно что-то разбивала и прятала, а потом стыдливо наблюдала за Джарвисом, боясь ему признаться. И хоть Эдвин Джарвис никогда ее не ругал, но именно перед этим человеком всегда было стыдно за любую пакость или оплошность. Даже отец не вызывал в ней подобных чувств, и теперь… В последний раз она это чувствовала, когда умирала от палладия и в спешном порядке передавала Пеппер компанию. А сейчас в голове было обреченное осознание, что она лишилась чего-то более ценного и важного, чем уважение дворецкого или улыбка Пеппер. Барнс. Как она могла так быстро к нему привязаться? Или это просто отчаяние?

_Свобода выбора богатой одинокой женщины. Смешно._

Какая тут может быть свобода, когда он смотрит на тебя _так_?

Она должна была предвидеть, что Стив может что-то заподозрить, может вернуться в последний момент. Она слишком расслабилась. Была самонадеянна и окрылена своими чувствами. Почему она не сказала ему о плохом предчувствии? Почему не предложила перенести на другой день? Она могла просто открыть рот и сделать это, но вместо этого тряслась от страха. А теперь… Вот он, результат ее слабости.

— Нам еще несколько часов пешком, и мы в Штатах, — проговорил негромко Сэм, выдергивая ее из размышлений.

— В Штатах? Постой, мы где… Только не говори, что…

— Да-да, мы в Канаде. Весело, правда? — Сэм хмыкнул, убирая рукой со своего пути очередную ветку. — А ты что думала, эти ребята сделают базу в центре Нью-Йорка?

— Ну, хотя бы в Малибу, — фыркнула Тони. — Хотя лучше в Вегасе. Было бы забавно, если бы меня держали в подвале казино.

Сэм усмехнулся, пропуская ее вперед, чтобы держать в поле зрения.

— Не все так плохо, знаешь ли. Чистый лесной воздух, минимум людей, легко скрыться, — он взмахнул руками, вдыхая полной грудью. — Вот это я называю запахом свободы.

Тони лишь горько усмехнулась.

_Свобода._

На кой черт ей свобода, если этот чертов идиот остался там?

Она отказывалась называть его как-то иначе, пока не увидит вновь. Когда-то тетя Пегги рассказывала ей о своем последнем поцелуе с капитаном Америка. Он поцеловал ее и больше никогда не увидел, лишь пообещал танец перед своей смертью. Джеймс Барнс не упустил своей возможности столь же эпично поцеловать ее и впихнуть в руки Уилсона, но танец так и не пообещал.

Тони хотелось бы верить, что это хороший знак. Перед смертью парни из сороковых целуют и обещают танец. Если пункта обещания танцев нет, можно ли считать, что у нее есть шанс увидеть его живым и в своем уме еще хоть раз? Тони безумно хотела в это верить. Так же безумно, как хотела повернуть назад и побежать спасать его голыми руками.

_Почему? Почему вечно все так?_

— Не кори себя, ок? — Сэм снова подал голос, но, кажется, даже не требовал от нее ответа. — Он дал нам хорошую фору времени, и я уверен, он уже тоже движется к границе. Возможно, не по такому же маршруту, но… Не надо накручивать себя сейчас. От тебя несет негативом. Если бы тут были дементоры, то они бы первой поцеловали именно тебя.

— Не хочу рушить твои мечты, но они предложили бы мне работу, так-то!

— Все так плохо или просто вспомнила, что ты стервочка?

— Это был черный юмор, парниша.

— Это ты сейчас снова пыталась шутить, да?

Тони громко фыркнула, закатывая глаза. Хотела бы она услышать сейчас остроту от Джеймса с пожеланием заткнуться, но вместо этого у нее был шелест листьев и неестественно бодрое насвистывание Сэма. Надо отдать ему должное. Он максимально пытался ее отвлечь, но она снова и снова думала обо этом.

_Мы вместе._

Он сказал это и отправил ее в неизвестность. Подарил ей чёртову свободу и оставил полностью разбитой с гнетущим чувством и тупой болью в сердце. И теперь она шла, не разбирая дороги, чтобы попасть на территорию Соединенных Штатов, где их точно ждет джет из ЩИТа, ибо как-то же Сэм уверил их, что у него все схвачено. Только ЩИТ мог выйти на него и подкинуть Роджерсу, как сыр с мышьяком глупой мыши.

Она подняла взгляд в ясное небо. Солнце близилось к закату, просачиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев золотым дождем. Тони хотела бы по достоинству оценить этот вид, но внутри не было ни капли восхищения. Только сжигающее изнутри чувство обреченности.

Сэм поравнялся с ней. Тони перевела взгляд на него.

— Ты знал, что он останется там?

— Нет. Все пошло не по плану. Стив не глуп и должен был рано или поздно догадаться.

Тони сжала кулаки. Он вернется. Он вернется. Он вернется.

_Вернется же?_

***

Уже с наступлением темноты они пересекли границу. Ни джета ЩИТа, ни кучи агентов, ни истерящего Роуди, в конце-то концов, не было, и Тони даже как-то разочарованно фыркнула. Ее ожидания снова не оправдались. Наверное, стоило бы уже привыкнуть к такому положению вещей, стать циничнее и холоднее, перестать безоговорочно доверять другим и цепляться за каждый намек на искренность.

— Если у тебя есть смартфон или что-то в этом роде, я смогу подключится к Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у, — предложила она.

— Почему ты не спросила об этом, когда мы были на базе? — Сэм явно недоумевал, чем вызвал смешок у Тони.

— Если бы это было возможно, я сбежала бы еще в первую неделю, Уилсон. Давай, — она протянула ему руку в требовательном жесте. — Быстрее. Чем раньше я доберусь до брони, тем раньше я смогу вернуться назад и устроить там фаер-шоу.

— Мне открутят голову, если ты полетишь туда устраивать шоу, — недовольно ответил он, доставая достаточно старомодную, на взгляд Тони, модель смартфона. Ну, по крайней она сможет отдать Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у необходимые команды. Конечно, если эта развалюха будет работать.

Не дожидаясь, пока он включит устройство, она выхватила то из его рук, самостоятельно включая. Если все получится, она сможет отследить через Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, где находится Баки. Сморгнув от яркости экрана, она закусил губу.

У нее должно получиться, должно. _Черт возьми, должно._

— _Приветствую, мисс Старк. Я отследил местоположение сигнала вашего устройства и уже направил джет. Мисс Поттс оповещена о вашем нахождении на территории Соединенных Штатов._

— О, Джей… — Тони облегченно выдохнула, сдерживая желание разрыдаться от столь знакомого и родного голоса ИИ. — Мамочка вернулась. Так, ты должен отследить мне кое-что срочно, — она торопливо вводила данные второпях собранного маячка для протеза Баки. Это она могла сказать даже во сне. — Давай, Джей.

С несколько минут воцарилось молчание. Тони затаила дыхание, ожидая, что ей скажет Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., пока Сэм восхищенно затих.

— _Объект перемещается со скоростью триста километров в час в направлении американо-канадской границы,_ — наконец сообщил Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., а у Тони словно земля ушла из-под ног. Живой.

— Я же говорил, — тоже отмер Сэм, кладя руку на ее плечо и ободряюще сжимая. — Этот парень не собирается так просто сдаваться.

— Да… — она кивнула, закрыв рот ладонью и зажмурившись.

_Неужели все наконец закончилось?_


	9. Ожидание

Тони никогда не была терпеливым человеком. Стоять в пробке, ожидать окончания совета директоров, ждать разрешения от Пеппер или пока закончится обработка данных. Тони буквально ненавидела это все. Скорость, свист в ушах, спонтанный секс в любом месте, где ей только захочется. Это она любила. Но не ожидание.

Ожидание в ее жизни всегда было связано только с чем-то негативным и абсолютно не радостным. Ожидать похвалы отца или его приезда на Рождество. Ожидать, пока Роуди заберет ее, семнадцатилетнюю девчонку, черт знает откуда, брошенную собутыльниками. Ожидать слова Оби о том, во что она не хотела верить. Ожидать удобного момента, чтобы наконец вырваться на свободу. Ожидать предательство.

Конечно, было и приятное, трепетное ожидание, когда глупый Дубина впервые делал ей кофе и вез ей эту чашку, расплескивая по всей мастерской. Или когда Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. сказал ей свои первые слова, иронично уточнив, стоит ли ему называть ее мамой. Или ожидать реакции Пепс на совершенно безумный, но милый поступок, чтобы загладить вину за очередной косяк.

Но Тони все равно не любила ждать. Особенно сейчас.

Сидеть в кожаном кресле джета в самом теплом пледе, который там мог найтись и неотрывно следить за точкой на карте, ожидая, когда же он пересечет границу, было невыносимо.

Несколько часов назад направление пути изменилось, скорость снизилась, а после движение и вовсе прекратилось.

Ее снова охватила паника.

Сэм сначала предположил, что кончился бензин, или Баки решил последовать их примеру, бросить мотоцикл и дальше двигаться через лес. Но чем дольше Баки оставался в одной точке, тем тревожнее ей было.

_А если он ранен?_

_А если он сейчас умирает?_

_А если…_

— Мисс Старк, осмелюсь предложить отправить туда Марка. Это наиболее незаметный вариант для проверки состояния мистера Барнса и транспортировки его с территории Канады.

— Да, давай, Джей. Ты умница, — кивнула она, не отрывая взгляда от карты.

_Еще столько ждать. Невыносимо. Просто невыносимо._

Ожидание убивало ее еще больше, чем страх потерять его. Богатое воображение все подкидывало и подкидывало ей разные варианты развития событий. А если Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. не найдет там Баки? А если там останется только протез? А если…

— Старк, хватит, — Сэм прозвучал внезапно над ее головой. Она вздрогнула и моргнула, чувствуя напряжение в глазах. — Ты не в том состоянии. Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Иди поспи. Я разбужу тебя, когда что-то изменится или мы прилетим.

— Нет. Я в порядке. Я просто должна убедиться, что…

— Он живой. Не терзай себя. Иди спи. От тебя толку сейчас не будет.

— Ты издеваешься? — Тони раздраженно развернулась к нему, хмуро смотря на Сэма снизу вверх.

— Нет. Тебе нужен отдых. Ожидание ничего не изменит. Он вернется. Если нет, я сам пойду доставать его задницу из дерьма.

Тони упрямо смотрела на Сэма, не желая смыкать глаз ни на минуту, пока не убедится, что он жив, что он с ними, что это действительно закончилось. Если она заснет, то перестанет контролировать ситуацию, упустит момент, и все может пойти коту под хвост. Она не хотела такого исхода, одна мысль только погружала ее в состояние холодного липкого ужаса.

— Старк, — Сэм выдохнул, не зная, как еще, бороться с упрямством женщины.

— Я буду здесь, — она развернулась обратно к приборной панели и крепче обхватила себя руками. — Оставь меня.

***

Тони резко открыла глаза. Поморщившись, она подняла голову и огляделась. Несколько секунд она ничего не понимала, лишь в отдалении слыша голоса Наташи и Сэма, а потом она резко вернулась к реальности.

— Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., отчет.

Она подскочила на месте, позволяя пледу слететь с ее плеч. Ее взгляд в безумии заметался по помещению, а после остановился на экране, выискивая заветную точку.

— Мистер Барнс был найден без сознания в ста двадцати метрах от координат потери сигнала. Его протез выведен из строя и требуется в ремонте. В настоящее время он направляется в башню Мстителей, где будет возможно провести более точную оценку его состояния, мэм.

— Он жив? — Тони задержала дыхание, боясь услышать что-то иное. Да, она знала, что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. бы сразу ей сказал об обратном. Но ей было необходимо услышать, что Джеймс жив. Что этот идиот _живой_. Что скоро она сможет наорать на него, а потом долго, очень долго прижимать его к себе.

— Предварительная оценка его состояния показывает, что мистер Барнс определенно жив. Повреждения есть, но незначительные. Помимо этого отмечен высокий уровень регенерации организма, что не сказать о вас, мисс Старк. Настоятельно рекомендую обратиться к медикам для полного профессионального осмотра.

Но Тони уже не слышала его. Опустившись обратно в кресло, она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла лицо ладонями. _Живой_ , черт возьми, он живой.

К ней обратилась Наташа, но она не слышала ее слов. Не слышала, что говорил Сэм и больше не реагировала на такой родной голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.

_Ее Чудовище. Ее чертово Чудовище, ее Джеймс. Жив._

Осталось только дождаться момента, когда она его увидит.

***

Первое чувство, которое вернулось к Баки, было слухом. Он слышал мирный писк чего-то больничного, чему не мог дать название, но в голове было четкое знание, что это что-то связано с больницами. Медленно раскрыв глаза, он попытался сфокусировать зрение на белом потолке, но вместо этого в нос ударил резкий запах медикаментов. Сморщив нос, он чихнул и повернул голову в бок.

— Джеймс? — в стороне что-то, вернее кто-то, зашевелилось, а после койка прогнулась под весом еще одного тела. — Джеймс, ты очнулся?

— Мм… Тони… — он облизал пересохшие губы, узнав голос Старк. Снова сделав попытку сфокусировать зрение, он посмотрел на нее и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я тебя ненавижу, идиот, — прошептала она, сжав его руку, вместе с этим возвращая ему полное ощущение реальности. — Я думала, тебя убьют. Ты понимаешь, что тогда я бы не оставила твоему дружку не единого шанса дожить до суда. Ты последний придурок и кретин, и я тебя люблю, черт возьми.

— Но ты же меня ненавидишь, — он издал легкий смешок и хотел было протянуть к ней левую руку, но почувствовал пустоту вместо привычной ответной реакции нервных окончаний. Его взгляд метнулся к пустому плечу.

— Вечером мы с Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.ом починим протез, и ты будешь как новенький, — поспешила успокоить его Тони, сжав его ладонь обоими руками.

— И я снова однорукий пират, — он горько усмехнулся и посмотрел на нее, отмечая усталость, темные мешки под глазами, синяк на острой скуле.

— Нет, Чудовище, еще чего, — она возмущенно фыркнула, словно своей самоиронией он оскорбил лично ее.

— Снова Чудовище? Мы же вроде прошли этот этап.

— С каких пор ты стал таким разговорчивым, а? В нашей паре только я имею право болтать без умолку.

— Еще чего! Не доросла еще, — он улыбнулся шире, всматриваясь в ее лицо, заглядывая в ее глаза, которые словно стали ярче с того момента, когда он в последний раз ее видел.

Тони закусила губу, сморгнув слезы и крепче сжав его ладонь в своих.

— Иди ко мне, — практически одними губами произнес он, и она почти упала на него, прижавшись к нему и спрятав свое лицо в его шее.

— Мне кажется, это все сон. Я закрою глаза, а потом открою, и тебя не будет. Ничего не будет, а только кромешный Ад, — ее шепот вызывал мурашки у Баки, заставлял сглатывать неприятный ком в горле.

— Отпусти мою руку, и я тебя ущипну, — шепнул он в ответ. — Только скажи где тебе больше нравится. Попа или, может, рука, — он максимально прижался щекой к ней, стараясь не повышать голоса.

— Засранец, — Тони издала смешок и звонко чмокнула его в шею.

— Может быть, — отозвался он. — В конце концов я _слишком_ долго ждал.

— Я тоже, _Чудовище._

Тони немного отстранилась и нависла над ним, заглядывая ему в глаза. После медленно наклонилась к нему и почти невесомо потерлась носом об его.

— Знаешь, я тут понял… Вспомнил одно чувство, — негромко проговорил Баки, высвобождая свою руку, а после медленно погладив ее по щеке.

— И какое же?

— Любовь. Я люблю тебя.

— Ну да, я знаю, — она негромко рассмеялась, прижавшись к его лбу своим. — Меня невозможно не любить.

— Ты чертовски права.

Он коснулся ее губ, и она замерла, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой. Словно это все было в первый раз. Слово ей впервые признались в любви и впервые поцеловали.

Впрочем, в чем-то это было для нее впервые. _Для них впервые._

_Они дождались._


End file.
